


Fears

by readergirl101



Series: Swords [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), but there is some, there's only a little bit of it, unfortunately this one doesn't actually feature any swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: Pearls have many reasons to fear their owners. Pearl doesn't.





	Fears

 

Pearl liked Pink Diamond.

That was strange.

Well, no. Not strange. Of course all gems liked their Diamond -although like didn’t really matter too much- and of course all Pearls liked their owners. Not that that mattered either.

But a Pearl could tell when another Pearl was afraid of her owner. Actions small enough that only another Pearl would ever notice them, but maybe that was just because no one else ever paid attention to a Pearl. 

Pearl had met plenty of Pearls whose owners terrified them. Sometimes you could tell just by what kind of gem the Pearl belonged to. Pearls belonging to Sapphires rarely seemed to be afraid. Pearls belonging to Hessonites or Emeralds were almost always terrified.

This same idea did not apply to Pearls like Pearl. The ones who belonged to the Diamonds.

Most owners tried not to break their Pearls. It happened of course, and it happened what felt like, to a Pearl, horrifyingly often. Other gems would talk, thinking the owner careless. Wondering how they could manage all their duties when they couldn’t keep a Pearl intact. Even if they were high ranking, trying to get another Pearl was quite the ordeal and often a replacement would be second hand and it wouldn’t match. The prestige that came with even having one felt higher if her gem placement and coloring matched her owners.  

The Diamonds didn’t have to worry about what would happen if their Pearls were broken. It was the work of a simplest order and they would have their new one within a cycle. No other gems would dare say anything, their replacements would never be second hand. Which meant a Diamond could break as many Pearls as she liked, go through them as quick as she liked, and had no reason not to continue that way forever.

Pearl wasn’t afraid of Pink Diamond.. She had never been worried about Pink Diamond harming her. Even knowing that Pink Diamond could, that if Pink Diamond chose to there would be no way or reason for Pearl to stop her. But Pink Diamond had never shown any sort of indication that she would. That the concept had even crossed her mind.

Not only that, but she would ask Pearl about things. Talk to her as though she was more than a pretty decoration. Not only talk to her, but expect Pearl to answer. Expect a response.

Gems did speak to their Pearls sometimes. But rarely was it meant to be a true conversation. The other Diamonds, Pearl knew for certain, did not talk to their Pearls like Pink Diamond did. 

Some days, Pink Diamond talked so much that it almost didn’t feel like Pink Diamond was her owner.

So Pearl was happy for her, really happy for her, when Pink Diamond got her colony. It meant they were alone more often. And with each conversation Pink Diamond had with her, Pearl felt more and more certain that she had no reason to be afraid.

 


End file.
